leviathanthebeastfandomcom-20200213-history
Levi
Appearance Levi stands at a height of six feet, four inches with a muscular-athletic build. He has a medium dark complexion with vivid brown eyes. He sports a shortcut styled in 360 waves. He has a number of tattoos covering the entirety of his right arm and a half sleeve on his lower left. He also has hidden tattoos that are rarely seen. Both of his ears are pierced with small diamond studs. He is almost always seen wearing a black eyepatch that covers his right eye, suspected to be a result of an injury that he does not speak on. He is often seen wearing a gold cross necklace. He prefers to wear dark colors, often seen in a black fitted T, black jeans, and black boots. Background Early Years Born Antoine Levi Johnson to Lisa-Rae Jones and Sylvain Johnson, Levi spent his early years of childhood in Brooklyn, New York. Some years after his birth, his parents decided to split up, resulting in a joint custody and a split household. Lisa-Rae, after receiving a career opportunity in Chicago through a family relative, relocated with young Levi just months before the socio-economic collapse of New York City that resulted in the birth of the Boroughs. Chicago Life Growing up in Chicago's Southside, Levi witnessed raw street life, including violence, at a relatively young age despite his mother's constant struggle to shelter him. Levi grew up attending a private charter school in the city's Northern suburbs on a football scholarship. This allowed Levi to escape the tantalization of peer pressure and the streets. Levi would later compete in track and field, as well as basketball during his years in secondary school. After a series of events that awakened his abilities, but resulted in the death of two individuals, including Jeron and a rival gang member, Levi was tried in court and found guilty on charges of voluntary manslaughter, giving him a minimum of ten years sentencing. However, after revisiting the case for the second time due to constant pressure from Levi's mother, the charge was later dropped to involuntary manslaughter with a sentencing of five years. Incarceration Four years in the pen bruh Personality Levi is one to keep his emotions and thoughts to himself. Because of this, he may initially come off as an introvert. He prefers to deal with his problems alone rather than relying on others. This often plays into his succeptibility to stubbornness. However, if he has built a relationship with you, he is very sociable and outgoing, and can be described as full of laughter and sarcasm. Levi holds loyalty to the highest regards. He is also easily angered by things he deems ignorant. Due to both his gifted abilities and the lifestyle he chooses to live, Levi is constantly on high alert. Through the years, this has resulted in him developing slight paranoia and in some occassions, insomnia. Powers and Abilities 'Heightened Senses' Vision: Like all Leviathan-Kin, Levi can see farther distances with a clearer vision than the naked eye. His peripheral vision is close to clear. The rods of his eyes are enhanced, giving him the ability to see in the dark. He can also see through difficult situations (fog, underwater, smoke, etc.). He is capable of reading movements extremely well, including deciphering language through the reading of lips. His eyes are far less sensitive to light than the average person. Hearing: Levi can detect the slightest sounds, their location, and their approximate distance (with enough exposure). His brain is enhanced to memorize sounds, granting him the ability to detect possible lies by listening to and analyzing changes in breath and heartbeat. Extreme Balance: Because of his heightened hearing and sight, his balance has also been enhanced. His sense of balance can be compared to a professionally trained acrobat. 'Force Manipulation' ' ' Levi's Alpha-Gene gifts him with the ability to minimally alter and affect the physical forces around him. This allows him to manipulate the force exerted on an object within a close radius. Levi is also able to increase the force on an object or reduce the force exerted on it by introducing a stronger opposing force. This is his most powerful and most exhausting ability. This ability also allows him to enhance his own physical movements, creating quicker and more powerful impact. When utilizing this ability, he is able to accomplish feats such as lifting and moving heavy objects such as cars, increasing his running speed to reach velocities of up to 70 mph. His eyes convert to a highly saturated and illuminating red hue as an indication of this ability. 'Skill Sets / Specialties' Levi is known for his superhuman accuracy with a loaded weapon. There are only very few people confirmed to have exceeded his level of accuracy, one being Dead Eye. His weapons of choice are dual Colt M1911 pistols. He is extremely skilled in MMA Fighting, learning from his time incarcerated and having trained within the Nest. He also exemplifies limited proficiency in Wing Chun martial arts, a skill he acquired during his time with the Tiger Cartel. Trivia if a tree falls and no one is around to hear it... Links and References Category:Characters